Reality Show en Saint Seiya
by Kanamy
Summary: Que pasaria si todos los santos dorados y de bronce tuvieran que estar encerrados conviviendo y aguantandose durante varios dias? averiguenlo aqui! fic estupido de tardes donde no tenia nada que hacer...
1. Default Chapter

Hola antes que nada me presento, soy Kanamy, súper fanática de Saint seiya y el yaoi o ejem, ejem...y bueno, este es mi primer fic de saint seiya...muy estupido, pero bueno, ahí me dejan opiniones no?. Este fic aunque no lo crean tiene romance (las parejitas se irán formando conforme avancé el programa..bueno..si es que avanza..) En fin. La verdad Big brother es un programa que odio y que no le encuentro chiste, pero no encontré mejor programa para esto...  
  
Oh si...Saint seiya no es de mi propiedad =( (ni big brother, que la verdad ni lo quiero) así que no me demanden xD  
  
Bye bye na no da!  
  
Bienvenidos a esto que es el Big brother de Saint Seiya.-dice una chica de cabello castaño claro con ojos cafés por un micrófono (yop ) .- en ese momento un letrero que dice "aplausos" se prende y todo el publico aplaude aburridos.  
  
-Bien, en este momento nuestra limusina traerá a los concursantes para que entren (mas bien arrastrarlos xD) a la casa!.- se oyen grillitos cantar por el silencio que se hizo- ejem..ejem...-mas silencio- APLAUDAN!!!!-grito enojada, después del grito que despertó a algunas personas dormidas, se ponen a aplaudir.-ush...si no es por que no les pagamos nadie vendría aquí...y tenemos que depender de estos...oh! Aquí vienen nuestros concursantes!!  
  
Desde una televisión gigante se ve nuestra "gran" limusina, un bochito con todos los caballeros dorados y de bronce apretujados y algunos con la cara pegada al cristal.  
  
-Un aplauso a nuestros concursantes!!!!-digo con emoción y una sonrisa (practicada todo el santo dia).  
  
En ese momento entran al foro Shiryu con una pequeña maleta en mano algo inseguro viendo todas las miradas de las personas, Shun caminando lentamente con su osito de peluche en brazos con la mirada baja mientras que varias chicas y chicos lo ven con mucho interés, en ese momento entra Hyoga tomando la mano de Shun como para marcar territorio y con semblante serio, Ikki que llega separando al pato de su hermanito pensando como Saori logro convencerlos de entrar a esta tontería. También entran Mu, Aioria junto con su hermano Aioros, Milo, Camus, Death mask junto con Afrodita(este con una macetita en brazos) Shura, Aldebaran, Dohko, Shaka cruzado de manos y ojos cerrados ,Saga y Kanon peleando como siempre, y al final Seiya cargando una montaña de maletas de todos los demás, tambaleándose con cada paso.  
  
-Bienvenidos concursantes, a esto es que su programa favorito (y el mas aburrido xD) Big brother!!!! Concordé cada semana se irán expulsando a cada uno, les dejaremos los víveres se los dejaremos pero cada quien tendrá que cocinar, y al final de este concurso nos tendrán que pagar los gastos de todo..pues que creían que todo seria gratis? ¬¬ -digo mirando como todos se me quedaban viendo con cara de "como si nosotros quisiéramos estar aquí"-  
  
-Y yo que pensaba que todo era gratis... -dijo Seiya murmurándole a Shun.  
  
-Bien, yo puedo adornar el jardín...-dice Afrodita sonriendo.  
  
-YA YA!! Nos estamos retrazando!!-"y tenemos que ganar mas rating que Barney =P " pienso, mientras una gran puerta se habré detrás de todo el set mostrando una pequeña casa.-Bien, es hora de que nuestros concursantes entren a su nueva morada, dentro ya tendrán varias explicaciones de cómo funcionan las cosas...-los chicos solo se me quedan mirando- bien, ya entren...- En ese momento todo van entrando mirando a la cámara con cierta curiosidad.- OH! Espera...-digo mientras detengo a Hyoga.-Toma mi número, por si algún día lo necesitas-le doy un papelito con mi numero- Y tu ya métete a la casa y deja ahí!!!!!!!!-digo gritándole a Death mask que estaba frente a la cámara sonriente mandando saludos a través de ahí.  
  
YA EN LA CASA.  
  
Todos entraron observando toda la casa completa, Afrodita ya estaba ocupando el tocador para pintarse y quedar "bello" para las cámaras (xD) mientras que Aldebaran, Death mask y Mu ya se habían sentado en un sofá. Todos los demás seguían parados.  
  
-No logro comprender por que Saori nos metió en esto....-se quejaba Ikki.  
  
-Según ella para que nos hagamos mas populares y conocidos en otras partes....-contesto Milo que ya había agarrado cerveza del refrigerador.  
  
-Nosotros no necesitamos ser populares!!si de por si ya lo somos, muchachos guapos e inteligentes!!-dijo Seiya, mientras que azotaba todas las maletas en el suelo y se dejaba caer en un pequeño sofá golpeándose la cabeza con una mesita que estaba de lado.  
  
Ikki ya iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo a Seiya hasta que en ese momento una tele que estaba en el centro de la sala se prendió mostrando la cara de su querida conductora (yop again xD )  
  
-Waaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Que imagen tan aburrida......Mu... cámbiale al futbol , no?- dijo Camus también con cerveza en mano.  
  
-Mmmm, vale...-dice mientras le cambia de canal a la "eurocopa" (xD) –Están jugando Grecia contra Rusia ....  
  
-Genial!!!-dice Hyoga mientras se sienta en el sofá también-Rusia aplastara a todos los de Grecia...  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
-Oigan...la chica que apareció hace rato me parece familiar....-dijo Shun mientras trataba de hacer memoria de quien podría ser esa chica.-Oh, ya se! Era...  
  
-EXACTO!!! Soy su queridísima conductora y ustedes no me hacen caso!!!- grito mientras el canal por si solo se cambia hacia donde estaba yo, todos los que estaban en el sofá se cayeron del susto (y también por que ya había varios entados ahí xD )  
  
-Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-Se quejaron todos porque preferían ver el partido.  
  
-Lo siento, pero la televisión es solo para que los pueda ver, y lo único que vine a decirles es que, como ya lo había mencionado, los miércoles podrán nominar a las 2 personas que quieran, ya sea por estrategia o simplemente por que les caiga mal, el domingo veremos a quien se larga de la casa...bien eso es todo, duerman bien y no olviden de rifarse las cosas y turnarse el baño, estarán vigilados incluso ahí así que....si hacen cositas malas....ya lo veremos...oh! Y antes de que lo olvide, las reglas es que no hay reglas, pueden complotearse si eso quieren, solo no olviden ser exagerados, ya que queremos mucho rating... nos vemos-digo mientras que antes de desaparecer le hago un guiño a Hyoga, mientras que Shun solo mira esto furibundo. Todos los demás estaban in habla, no tenían ni idea de que seria vigilados hasta en el baño.  
  
-Bien....creo...que...solo queda una cosa que decir y hacer...-dijo Seiya lentamente.  
  
-Que?-contestaron todos igual de serios.  
  
-Que.....Hay que elegir cuartos y que...La mejor cama es mía!!!!!!!!!!!!-Dice mientras se adelanta a lo cuartos rápidamente seguido de todos lo demás que quedaban atorados entre la puerta de las habitaciones por querer entrar todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Estos serán unos días muuuuuuuuyyy largos...uuU-se lamentaba Ikki viendo todo el revoloteo.  
  
Continuara?...depende de la escritora xD   
  
Que les pareció? Estupido ..ya lo se...bueno, hay si quieren que lo continué déjenme un Review no? No sean malitos TT (ntc xD)  
  
Jitomatazos quejas o lo que sea me pueden escribir a: Kanamishinigamihotmail.com (también lo uso de msn)  
  
Dewata mata ne! 


	2. Primer dia

Bien...segundo capitulo de esta tontería.. muchas gracias por los reviews, en verdad, me alegraron mucho, yo la verdad no esperaba ni uno uu ....pero bueno, ahí le seguiré.. ..  
  
Bye bye na no da!  
  
Otra vez, la 'linda' conductora se encontraba frente a un espejo practicando sus sonrisas. En esas hasta que ve una manchita en sus dientes y se la trata de quitar (naaa no soy tan puerca ehhh? ..'')  
  
-Hey, Karla!! (ah! Si, ese es mi "alter ego" xD) ya casi empieza.-dice ...Miguel(no se me ocurrió otro nombre xD) mientras se me queda mirando muy raro Oo al ver como estoy concentrada en mi "limpieza dental" xD  
  
-Eh? ah! Ejem..ejem..si..ya voy.....-digo mientras corro hacia el centro del set, tomo un micrófono y empiezo a hablar.-Hola a to.....no me escucho..que raro..Oo-digo mientras empiezo a darle golpecitos al micrófono, viendo que no funciona empiezo a darle pequeños golpecitos en el suelo, no funciona, lo golpeo contra la pared, ni así-AGGG!!!!!!!! MALDITA COSA BARATA!!!! GRRRRRRR!!!¬¬-lo azoto al suelo y lo empiezo a patear y pisarlo como loca, ante la mirada de los presentes y televidentes, hasta que veo como Miguel me hace señas, voy hacia el enojada casi golpeando al de a lado.-Que quieres Miguel!!!!?-contesto histérica.  
  
-Er....-dubitativo.  
  
-Que!!?  
  
-El micrófono no esta encendido....  
  
-Eh?-digo mientras veo el pobre micrófono ya todo maltratado, y justamente, se me avía olvidado prenderlo-Eh...ah si! Ya lo sabia ..U ejem....en fin....- digo volviendo al centro- Miremos por la cámara como amanecieron nuestros queridos participantes!!-una tele gigante (la de siempre =P ) aparece mientras aparecen imágenes de todos en la mañana.  
  
Imagen uno:  
  
Seiya saliendo del cuarto dándose un golpe en la cabeza con la puerta antes de salir, y rascándose el trasero.  
  
Imagen dos:  
  
Saga y Kanon peleándose y empujándose para ganar el baño, durante la pelea se arrojaron cepillos de dientes, jabones, rollos de papel, y estropajos.  
  
Imagen 3:  
  
Shiryu dormido con un libro sobre su cara.  
  
Imagen 4: Death mask dormido todo destapado, roncando mientras poco a poco se va resbalando de su cama hasta caer. Aun después del trancazo que se dio (xD perdonen la palabra) siguió dormido.  
  
Imagen 5:  
  
La cámara infrarroja capta a Ikki dormido en su cama mientras tiene su dedo pulgar metido a su boca.(imagen la cual estuvo en todas las portadas de revistas agotando el tiraje) xD  
  
Imagen 6:  
  
Shun dormido en posición fetal rodeado de varios peluches y abrazando a uno en especial: "un chibi hyoga"  
  
Imagen 7:  
  
Ahora vamos a las camas compartidas, esta por Mu y Afrodita; Afrodita, con toda la cara llena de su mascarilla embellecedora de la noche (toda la cara verde y unos pepinos en los ojos xD) abrazando a Mu y este igual por la cintura. Ambos pensando en personas diferentes, al despertar gritaron del susto al encontrarse así...(también en parte Mu, por el susto de ver a Afrodita con la cara así).  
  
Imagen 8:  
  
Aldebarán roncando en el sofá, con un pie sobre la cabecera de este.  
  
Imagen 9:  
  
Otra cama compartida: cámara infrarroja ve Saga y Kanon (que en este momento están en una lucha por el baño) empujándose dormidos, jalándose las cobijas, y pateándose el uno al otro,(esto después de todo un pleito al enterarse que dormirían juntos y discutir en que lado de la cama dormirían) ni dormidos dejan de pelear -.-U así, no dejando dormir a lo otros ocupantes de cama compartida, Milo y Camus, que al parecer no parecieron nada disgustados al enterarse que les tocaba dormir juntos.  
  
-Terminan las imágenes-  
  
-o.oU.......ah si...-digo volviendo a la realidad- ahora veamos unas cuantas imágenes en vivo para después enlazarnos con los chicos!!-Silencio del publico- a-p-l-a-u-d-a-n ¬¬- dicho esto todo el publico del set aplaude- uu' no se puede con estos....-digo resignada mientras volteo a ver a la televisión otra vez.  
  
DESDE LA CASA:  
  
Se ve a todos los chicos, todos mirándose desafiadamente, cada quien con los puños cerrados, después de vario minutos que parecieron como horas para todos, Milo se decidió a hablar:  
  
-Esto solo tiene un remedio...-dice mientras iba impulsando su puño hacia atrás. -Ah si...? Bien...-contesto Aioros igual impulsando su puño.  
  
-No se puede resolver de otra forma? u.u-pregunto Shun tímidamente.  
  
-De ninguna manera...-contesto Shura seriamente.  
  
-Bueno...si no hay otra manera...-respondió Shun resignado, impulsando su puño..  
  
Después de los segundos de tensión, lo hicieron....algo tan peligroso que si te falla puede ser mortal y ser tu el elegido...  
  
Todos: Piedra, papel o tijeras!!!! –dijeron al unísono.  
  
-Bien!!!!! Shaka!!! Tu eres el elegido de cocinar el desayuno!! –dijo felizmente Camus.  
  
-Si no hay de otra...pero, no puedo hacerlo yo solo!-contesto Shaka, la verdad no tenia inconveniente en cocinar..(aja..entonces por que no se ofreció al principio? ¬¬) pero era demasiada carga para el solo, pues para todos los que tenia que cocinar se encontraba Seiya, el cual no por nada era llamado el hombre sin fondo..  
  
-Bien..elijamos a otro...-dijo Dohko, que en ese momento estaba atrás de Ikki- por que no lo ayudas tu, Ikki?-dijo empujándolo hacia Shaka.-No tendrás inconveniente en ayudar a Shaka o si??  
  
-No...pero por que yo?-contesto Ikki molesto, la verdad no le molestaba estar con Shaka, en lo absoluto..  
  
-Vamos, tu y Shaka hacen..como decirlo...buena pareja. Juntos terminaran a tiempo-contesto Dohko diciendo con énfasis la palabra "juntos" –Ahora si nos disculpan, vamos al baño..-y así todos dejaron a Shaka e Ikki solos en la cocina.  
  
EN EL BAÑO:  
  
-Te lo advierto!!! No me tientes!!!-dijo Saga desafiante, con un cepillo en mano, poniéndolo frente a Kanon.  
  
-No me asustas, yo te lo advierto, estoy armado y no respondo-contesto Kanon con un destapa-caños en mano igual, poniéndolo frente a Saga.  
  
Ambos hermanos sacaban rayos de sus ojos, hasta que, llego Mu pasando por enfrente de ellos.  
  
-Toda la mañana llevan peleando y todavía no entran al baño?-exclamo sorprendido, al oir la voz de Mu, Saga quedo como embobado viendo a Mu sin saber que decir o hacer, en eso Kanon aprovecho, le arrojo el destapa-caños en la cara a Saga, mientras este vuelve en si, cayendo al suelo por el impacto (xD) y para desgracia de ambos, Mu les había ganado el baño.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-  
  
He ahí otro, de mis feitos caps, ojala les haya gustado uu . No pude poner a todos los chicos en este fic, ya que se me agotaron las ideas en este cap. (un hurra para mi gran cerebro T.T) ahí si quieren que le continué, me dicen uu . Oh...y un saludo a luna-wood ,de la porra oficial de shaka nn xD ..ahí apóyalo por si sale nominado, ya vez que en esta loca casa todo puede pasar xD (bueno, si es que llego a las nominaciones -.-' ya que este fic apesta)  
  
Bueno, quejas, dudas, tomatazos o virus por e-mail xD ya saben donde escribirme.  
  
Dewata-mata-ne! 


End file.
